


I Want To Kiss Your Neck

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Frank is into Gerard but not really the biting so much, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, There is no clear consent so be careful, Vampire Gerard Way, the end got sort of cheesy but I didn't know how else to tie it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: Frank already seems to be smitten with Gerard judging by his drunken ramblings interspersed with directions to his apartment, which is usually how things turn out whenever Gerard spends more than a few minutes with someone, but he's still pleased by it, especially since Frank is quite attractive as well.
Or the vampire au where Frank is supposed to be just another person for Gerard to drink from but things don't quite turn out that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GDB123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDB123/gifts).



Gerard smirks when he sees the short, dark haired man stumbling out of the bar with a goofy grin on his face, deciding that he's the one without waiting to see if anyone follows him, but he's probably the best Gerard is going to get.

It's late after all, and he's bored, and horny, and hungry, so this guy will have to do. His only other options are the gaggle of girls that are still hanging around near the front of the club, and Gerard's not that desperate, not _yet_ anyway.

Gerard slumps down against the wall just before the man catches sight of him hovering outside, burying his head in his hands, allowing his long, dark hair to fall over his face, emitting a practiced groan that he knows sounds pathetic enough to capture most people's attention.

As predicted, Gerard's current target draws up short when he hears the pitiful exclamation, leaving Gerard smirking against his palms before he quickly rearranges his face into a desperate expression that would tug at anyone's heartstrings.

"Hey man, you alright?" the stranger asks gently, his words slightly slurred but still carrying the edge of compassion that Gerard hoped he would receive.

"No..." Gerard whimpers, pushing out his bottom lip to maintain his charade as his eyes meet the hazel ones peering down at him. "I - I just...my boyfriend broke up with me, and he left me here, so I have no way to get home, and I don't know what to do..." Gerard chokes out, internally delighting at the way the other man visibly softens after hearing his practiced sob story.

"Shit, I'm so sorry," the man exhales heavily as he drops to his knees, his arm wrapping around Gerard in a comforting manner as he continues to sniffle quietly. "I can drive you home if you'd like, I mean - I'm sort of drunk, so I probably shouldn't, but I don't want you to be stuck out here all night either."

"It's okay," Gerard sighs, his hands twisting together in his lap as he leans into the other man slightly, subtlety inhaling his scent under the pretense of taking a deep breath. "I live with him anyway, my boyfriend that is, and he told me not to come back. I'll probably have to go stay with my parents for a bit, but they're all the way on the other side of town, and I - _fuck_ , I don't know how to fix this, and my phone's dead, and I just...this fucking sucks so much."

"Hey, _oh god_ \- please don't cry," the stranger pleads, buying Gerard's hitched inhalations and watery eyes just like everyone else does. "I know this is a bit weird, but if you want, you can stay with me for the night. I've got a roommate, but he went off with his girlfriend for the weekend, so you can use his bed until he gets back."

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Gerard gasps, making sure to imbue his tone with gratefulness as he clings to the other man like he's the only thing keeping him grounded, although he knew exactly how this scenario would play out from the beginning, but even with all of his practice, it's hard to hide the smug feeling that's rapidly swelling inside of him.

"Course, I can't just leave someone as cute as you out here like this," the man grins, attempting to straighten up slightly before the alcohol flowing through his system causes him to stumble heavily. " _Whoa_...in fact, I might need help getting home, fucking Evan always drinks me under the table then fucks off with some girl, you think I'd learn my lesson by now."

"Don't worry, I'm mostly sober now," Gerard lies since he never had anything to drink in the first place, in fact, the point of this whole endeavor is to slack his thirst, not to mention his libido, but this man doesn't need to know that. "Can I have your name though just in case you pass out and I've got to call it to wake you up," Gerard giggles shyly, revealing in his infallible innocent act that's already drawing the man in hook, line, and sinker.

"Oh yeah," the man laughs, brushing his hair out of his face as he ungracefully helps Gerard to his feet, "I'm Frank, and you are?"

"Gerard."

~~~

Gerard struggles to keep his features set in a miserable expression as Frank tugs him into his small apartment, the excitement of what's about to occur chipping away at his mask of sorrow as Frank kicks off his shoes before motioning for Gerard to do the same.

Frank already seems to be smitten with Gerard judging by his drunken ramblings interspersed with directions to his apartment, which is usually how things turn out whenever Gerard spends more than a few minutes with someone, but he's still pleased by it, especially since Frank is quite attractive as well.

"Make yourself comfortable," Frank suggests, his steps still swaying as he crosses the small living room, "my friend's room is the one on the right, you can sleep there if you want, and the couch pulls out too if you'd rather crash there."

"Thank you so much," Gerard smiles weakly, "you've been so wonderful to me." Gerard bites back a smirk as Frank blushes faintly, a brief image of Frank flashing across his mind with that red hint dragging all the way down his bare chest as he slips inside of him, the mental picture only dissipating after Gerard blinks heavily numerous times. "I think I'll just sit on the sofa for a bit though, I'm not really sure if I'll be able to doze off quite yet."

"Do you want some company?" Frank asks almost before Gerard's finished speaking, "because I'm still wide awake too, we can drink a bit more, or not, maybe just watch a film?" Frank trips over his sentence so many times that Gerard can't help but giggle softly, loving how flustered Frank is already especially since he knows most of it is because of him.

"That would be great honestly." Gerard lets his lips tilt upward as he scoots over to make room for Frank. "You can drink if you like, I'm good, but I'd just really rather not be alone right now."

"I'm so sorry, I'll stay up with you as long as you like," Frank promises. "Let me just grab a beer real quick and I'll be right back, do you want anything, I've got water or soda as well."

"Water sounds good," Gerard gives in, although he's really not all that thirsty for that particular substance, but he enjoys the way Frank beams down at him before scurrying off to fulfill his request.

Frank returns quickly with a beer in one hand and a glass in the other, setting both of them down on the conveniently placed coasters before seating himself closer to Gerard than is strictly necessary given the wide area he has to choose from, but Gerard's not complaining at all.

"So..." Frank mumbles when Gerard doesn't immediately speak up, his hands fiddling nervously with the label on his drink as Gerard tilts his head in his direction, "do you want to talk about what happened with your boyfriend? You don't have to of course, but I'm a good listener." He punctuates the end of his sentence by taking a long sip of his beer, hiding his red cheeks behind the rim of the bottle, or at least endeavoring to.

"It's nothing, stupid shit really," Gerard sniffs, playing up his act since he's so close to his goal and he can't fuck things up now. "He's been angry with me lately, saying I flirt too much, that I don't pay him enough attention, so when someone approached me at the bar, he flipped out, blamed me for the entire thing before calling me a slut and left."

"Well he sounds like a dick," Frank states firmly, earning himself a sharp giggle from Gerard when Frank wraps his arm around him loosely, "and an idiot, because honestly, you're pretty, like _really_ pretty, and if I was your boyfriend, I'd never leave you."

"I wish you were my boyfriend," Gerard pouts, pushing his lip out a bit more than is probably necessary, but Frank's too drunk to catch onto any nuances by this point, Gerard's really only keeping his act up for the fun.

"I could pretend, for the night?" Frank suggests after he takes another drink, leaving Gerard biting back a grin when it's obvious that he's won. He'd be successful even if Frank wasn't interested in him of course, and with his gifts, that would never happen anyway, but things are always so much better when his target is willing. "You can sleep in my bed, we can cuddle, or whatever, that way you won't have to worry about that fucker that doesn't deserve you."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Gerard agrees, keeping his tone coy as Frank interlaces their fingers together before gently tugging Gerard to his feet, abandoning their beverages as he leads him down the hallway and into his room which is small and plain but somehow still vaguely cozy.

"Let me get you something to change into, those jeans can't be comfortable," Frank offers, not even giving Gerard a chance to respond before he's digging through his drawers, emerging with an oversized white t-shirt and a soft blue pair of shorts that Gerard accepts gratefully.

Gerard turns his back so he can switch clothing while Frank does the same by the sound of it, allowing a smirk to twist at his lips when he realizes that his presence is already noticeably affecting Frank's actions. Most people wouldn't be this kind to a complete stranger if they were completely sober, but Frank's intoxicated, and the alcohol isn't the only reason for his momentary weakness.

"Thank you," Gerard reiterates again once he's decent, continuing with his meek character for a little bit longer although he's almost certain it's unnecessary by this point, but a part of Gerard enjoys acting more than he'll admit, and there's a small section of him that wishes he was truly a lost soul looking for someone to stay the night with.

"It's really no problem." Frank flushes faintly when Gerard steps into his personal space. "I'm glad I ran into you actually, and I know we just met, but you can crash here whenever you need to." Frank's blush deepens as soon as the words escape his lips, leaving Gerard smiling to himself as Frank spins around suddenly. "So anyway, what did you want to do, you said you weren't sleepy, so you can pick a movie, or -"

Gerard shuts Frank up with a kiss, his patience suddenly devolving into nothingness at the flip of a switch as he tugs Frank back to face him before covering his lips with his own, but really, Gerard didn't come here to cuddle up and watch a film. He's hungry, and he can practically hear Frank's blood thudding through his veins, so it's time to speed things along before the night turns into morning.

"Oh - okay, we can do this too," Frank mumbles dopily when Gerard moves lower, trailing his mouth along Frank's prominent jawline, "this is good, _fuck_ ," Frank giggles, the sound transforming into a moan when Gerard drags his lips lower, sucking on the ticking pulse point he can feel in Frank's neck.

"Off," Gerard orders as he tugs on the hem of Frank's shirt, pulling it up over his head when Frank lifts his arms.

Gerard takes a moment to stare at Frank's ink, but he's much more interested in what's under his skin than on it, so he pulls their bodies back together again after he quickly peruses his numerous tattoos. Gerard feels Frank fumbling with his own clothing as well, but he's too distracted by the faint taste of Frank on his tongue to help him with the process of removing them just yet.

"You sure you really want this?" Frank groans when Gerard returns to sucking on his neck. Gerard hums in affirmation without pulling away, tilting his hips against Frank's thigh so he'll have physical proof of that. "I want it too, _really_ \- I mean, fuck, you're hot, and I want to fuck you, but your boyfriend..."

Gerard growls under his breath before biting down with a bit more force, allowing his sharp teeth which are now poking out of his gums to pierce Frank's skin lightly, releasing a bit of venom into his bloodstream that will hopefully have Frank much more compliant within seconds.

Gerard's not used to someone even attempting to resist him once they've gotten this close, it's not natural, but a part of him likes the fact that Frank has still retained some sense of self this far into the game, even if he's much chattier than Gerard's other partners.

Vampires have a sort of aura around them that have humans doing whatever they want without much convincing needed, the intoxicating venom in their bite is just an added bonus, making them remarkably skilled hunters, and Gerard has yet to meet someone who wasn't willing to do anything for him five minutes after being introduced to him.

But Frank is acting differently, although he's obviously feeling some of the effects; he wouldn't have taken Gerard home so easily if he wasn't, but _still_ \- Gerard is intrigued by his uniqueness even if it's making his task a bit harder than it normally is.

Typically Gerard will have bitten his target already by now - _properly_ that is, but Frank's still coherent enough that he'll notice, he'll question, and Gerard's not in the mood to deal with that sort of interrogation, not while he's starving and almost painfully turned on.

"Bed," Gerard commands when Frank tries to pull his face back up to kiss him, letting Frank tug off his shirt before pushing the smaller man in the direction of the mattress.

Frank goes easily, but mostly because he wants to, and although Gerard keeps waiting for the glazed look in his eye that means the venom has kicked in, Frank still seems surprisingly aware of his surroundings.

Gerard weighs his options quickly as he climbs on top of Frank, allowing him to tangle his hands in his hair and connect their lips again. He can either keep slowly nibbling at Frank until he surrenders entirely, or he can drink from him now and hope that the extra influx of venom will leave Frank completely at his mercy.

Gerard goes for the second choice, mostly because he's impatient. His need is growing each time Frank rocks into him gently, and the way he's moaning softly into Gerard's mouth isn't helping matters any, so Gerard sucks on Frank's tongue one last time before burying his face in Frank's neck, extending his teeth to their full length before biting down harshly, taking a few long pulls before he's suddenly shoved backward, the surprise of the action more than Frank's strength catching him off guard, leaving him sprawled out on the sheets with barely enough time to retract his fangs.

"What the - did you just fucking _bite_ me?" Frank screeches, his eyes widening when he gingerly touches the spot Gerard had been latched onto moments before. "I'm fucking _bleeding_ ," Frank exclaims wildly, holding up his fingertips which are stained a deep red for Gerard to see.

"You are," Gerard nods slowly, sitting up on his knees so he's crouched over Frank again, his hands pushing on Frank's shoulders until he's pinned against the bed once more, "you didn't like it?" Gerard asks coyly, subtly licking away the remainder of Frank's blood from his lips as he digs his nails into Frank's skin, knowing that Frank's still oblivious to the fact that he just drank from him.

" _No_ \- fuck you, don't do that again." Frank shakes his head roughly, his eyes dilating slightly in a way that Gerard knows mean the venom is beginning to take effect. "I just, you should leave...what the fuck - I...why do I still want to fuck you so badly?"

Gerard chuckles under his breath at the idea of letting Frank fuck him, moving one of his hands so he can brush over the obvious tent in Frank's shorts. Frank's breath hitches so harshly he almost chokes, but although his body pushes into the touch greedily, he still manages to put up some resistance.

"No - _fuck_ , get off of me, get out, I can't..." Frank breaks off his sentence with a sharp moan, his body shivering violently when Gerard slips his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, stroking his thumb over Frank's leaking slit roughly. "No more biting."

"I don't make promises I can't keep sugar," Gerard exhales breathlessly, his eyes widening as he gets his fist around Frank's length, feeling the hot skin jump under his touch. "I want you, and you want me, I know you do, so are you going to shut up and let this happen, or are you going to make things difficult?"

"I don't - I'm confused, and horny, and you're weird," Frank mutters frantically as Gerard continues to stroke him, his hips tilting upward as his hands dig into the sheets.

"Just let me take care of you," Gerard coos, using Frank's silence as an opportunity to slip Frank's shorts off completely when his back arches, removing his boxers with them as well, his eyes constantly flickering to the spot on Frank's neck that's still bleeding slightly. "Do you have any lube?"

"Yeah, bedside drawer," Frank mumbles lowly, his eyes falling shut for a moment before they snap back open again, but by that time Gerard's already gotten the dresser open and returned with the lube as well as a condom. "Those are for you right, because I don't bottom - not for strangers," Frank asks, panic lacing his tone a vibrant green shade that has Gerard slightly impressed that Frank's still managing to resist even after this long.

"You do for me," Gerard smirks, his voice emerging rushed and clogged with desire as he leans over again, biting down at Frank's neck to get just that much more venom inside of him, ignoring the indignant squawk that Frank lets out as he takes another mouthful of his blood, making sure to lick over the wound this time so the healing properties of his saliva will start to close it quicker.

" _Motherfucker_ \- I said stop that, I don't know what your boyfriend was like, but I'm not into your fucking vampire kink shit," Frank groans when Gerard sits back on his heels so he can open the bottle of lube, but there isn't any true vehemence in his voice this time around.

Gerard takes note of how Frank's protests are growing weaker by the moment, and how his legs have fallen open and he's making no attempt to truly escape or move away, even though he probably would if he knew how accurate his guess truly was, but either way, Gerard's finally won.

Gerard's not sure why humans never seem to catch on to the fact that he's actually a vampire, even with the advantage he has of being able to retract his teeth coupled with the venom he injects them with. He thinks it should be sort of obvious that he is, but so far no one has made the connection just yet, which is for the best since Gerard doesn't want to incite mass panic, he's just looking for a meal and a good fuck.

"You ready to behave now?" Gerard growls darkly as he pops open the cap on the lube, his eyes fixated on Frank's shaking thighs and his hard cock which is straining upward, drops of precome rolling from the tip as Frank's chest heaves up and down lightly.

"I - I need to come," Frank admits guilty, but he doesn't touch himself or even flinch when Gerard moves in between his legs, his body finally reacting to Gerard the way it should have been all along. "You're creepy, and I should throw you out, but _fuck_ \- I want you."

"Good boy," Gerard grins widely, his now slick fingers probing at Frank's crack lightly before they begin tracing over Frank's rim, "I'm going to make you feel so good, just trust me."

"Then do it," Frank spits out sulkily as he pulls his knees upward, spreading himself wider just as Gerard slips one finger inside of him carefully, not wanting to hurt Frank no matter how impatient he is, especially if he doesn't bottom all that often. " _Shit_ ," Frank mutters under his breath as Gerard flexes the digit back and forth, his eyes fluttering shut again as he starts to resign himself to what's happening, the toxins pumping through his veins making him pliant and relaxed. "More."

Gerard bites on his lip that still tastes of Frank as he complies with his request, inching in another finger carefully which has Frank moaning loudly before he cuts himself off like he's ashamed of how much he's enjoying this. Gerard crooks them slightly, rubbing over Frank's tight walls in an effort to loosen him up as his cock throbs heavily, reminding him of his own need that is mere minutes away from being fulfilled.

"Oh my god," Frank all but screams when Gerard shifts his fingers slightly, his legs kicking out suddenly as his torso tilts forward and then back, chasing the pressure of Gerard's fingers inside of him. " _Fuck_ , do that again, I - _please_?" Frank begs, his defenses lowering more and more by the second as Gerard continues to rub against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

Gerard inches in another finger when he thinks Frank can handle it, pressing his mouth against the warm skin on Frank's thigh, taking the opportunity to bite him there as well since Frank's so lost in the sensations he's feeling that he doesn't seem to notice the graze of teeth against his flesh.

Gerard drinks deeply this time, nearly slaking his thirst entirely as Frank writhes and cries out needily. Gerard hums happily to himself as Frank's blood flows through his body, leaving him satiated and thrumming with a rush of vitality that has his head spinning with a mixture of heady delight and desperation for another kind of satisfaction.

"Gerard, I'm ready - _please_ , god I'm gonna come," Frank whimpers, his muscles going tense around Gerard's fingers as he twists from side to side.

Gerard hurriedly pulls his digits out, reaching for the condom and quickly tearing the wrapper, pushing the rubber down his own length once he's kicked his shorts and underwear away with hasty, controlled movements spurred on by Frank's hard length in front of him. Once Gerard gets himself slick enough, he nudges his way back in between Frank's trembling legs, helping Frank lift up slightly so he's mostly in his lap.

Frank's eyes are entirely glazed over with lust, and venom, and alcohol, but mostly need, his defenses completely shattered as Gerard lines himself up with Frank's stretched hole. Frank groans helplessly as Gerard catches against his rim, his body collapsing forward weakly as he tries to press back against Gerard's length.

Finally, Gerard slips inside of him, the tight pressure of Frank's muscles around his neglected cock leaving Gerard breathless as Frank gasps and shivers. Gerard shoves into Frank a bit harder than he meant to, his thighs slapping against Frank's ass roughly until they're completely conjoined, but Frank only moans deeply, his head lolling to the side as his cock leaks heavily against Gerard's stomach.

Belatedly Gerard realizes that he might have bitten Frank a bit too much, and in a way, he already misses his fiery insults and stubbornness, but it's a fleeting thought that evaporates almost immediately when Frank rolls his hips back against Gerard, his spine jerking as he hits his own prostate with the clumsy movement.

"I can't - I'm too close..." Frank confesses quietly, his flushed face and blown eyes attesting to that fact.

Gerard growls low in his throat, his animalistic instincts coming out now that Frank is weak and defenseless. He maneuvers Frank onto his hands and knees quickly, ignoring the whimper Frank makes when Gerard slips out of him, but before Frank has time to make a coherent protest, Gerard is pushing back into him with more force than before, tangling his hands in Frank's hair so he can tilt his head back as he fucks into him determinedly.

"You look so good like this sugar, _fuck_ \- feels good too, you're so fucking tight, can't wait to feel you come with my cock inside of you," Gerard groans, his thrust already growing sloppy as Frank pushes back against him. It's been a little while for Gerard since he's gotten off, so his stamina isn't all that great, but judging by the desperate noises Frank is making, it's not really going to matter to him.

Gerard leans over Frank's body when his arms begin to tremble, mouthing at his neck which is arched backward thanks to Gerard's fingers in his hair, showing off the bite mark which is already starting to fade away a bit. Gerard's not really hungry anymore, but he can't help but dig his teeth into Frank once last time, taking a pull from his veins that heightens everything he's feeling to a level that's almost surreal in its intensity.

The same seems to apply to Frank as well if the noises that leave his gaping lips mean anything at all, and before Gerard can pull away, Frank's coming untouched, his body shattering as he cries out harshly, his ass constricting around Gerard's length so tightly that Gerard thinks it would hurt if he could feel anything besides ecstasy in that moment.

"Fuck baby, you did so well," Gerard hisses, loosening his tight hold on Frank's hair so he can fuck into him harder, knowing he doesn't have long before Frank becomes oversensitive. "I'm so close - _fuck_ ," Gerard growls, his eyes falling shut as everything inside of him twists up tight, his stomach knotting and his movements faltering as white hot pleasure floods through him.

It's only moments later that Gerard breaks, his cock pulsing as his lungs seize up, leaving him gasping for air as he twitches inside of Frank, his muscles going lax as he thrusts lazily a few more times until he's empty. Frank moans softly as well as if he can feel some of the pleasure Gerard's experiencing, the sound turning into a soft groan when Gerard pulls out of him carefully, tying off the condom before aiming it in the direction of the small trash bin Frank's got next to his dresser.

"See, that wasn't so bad was it?" Gerard smirks when Frank flops onto his side ungracefully, his sweat covered torso glistening in the city lights that are just faintly shining through the window, highlighting his colorful ink in a way that Gerard would label as beautiful if he let himself.

"You're still weird, but damn..." Frank trails off sleepily, his eyes falling closed as he curls in on himself without bothering to clean the spunk off his chest. "Not bad, I'm topping next time though, maybe I'll even bite you too..."

"Sure you will sugar," Gerard grins, knowing that he most likely will never see Frank again after tonight, but he knows he won't forget him, he's a unique human, that's for sure. "Sleep well."

"Not sleeping," Frank mumbles, leaving Gerard shaking with silent laughter as he pulls on his clothes since Frank can't even open his eyes, knowing that his body is shutting down after everything Gerard just put him through. "Just resting, gonna fuck you soon...don't go anywhere."

"Sweet dreams Frank," Gerard whispers, leaning over to lick at Frank's wound one last time so it will heal quicker, placing a chaste kiss on his forehead when Frank doesn't respond with anything besides a breathy sigh.

Gerard brushes Frank's hair out of his face gently, cleaning his stomach with a spare shirt before tucking him into bed, making sure he's comfortable almost as a thank you for the blood he graced Gerard with, not to mention the sex.

When Gerard's assured that Frank's sleeping soundly, he slips out quickly, both his thirst and his body satisfied for at least a little while, and although Gerard knows it's stupid, he considers finding Frank again the next time he needs to feed, but that's something he can ponder at a later date, right now he just wants a shower and a nap.

But even once he's clean and dozing off in the small apartment he'd recently rented after moving to town, Gerard can't stop thinking of Frank, of how he resisted him, or how good it had felt when he'd finally given in, and especially of how gorgeous he is, which is something Gerard really hadn't let himself dwell on at the time, but now it's all he can focus on.

Just as his mind begins to get fuzzy with exhaustion, Gerard decides he wants to run into Frank again, because maybe he's special in more ways than one, and Gerard is truly curious to learn more about this human that can resist a vampire, and maybe a little attached to him already as well.


End file.
